1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump or service facility that receives communication for dispensing operations.
2. Background Information
There have been fueling systems claimed to have been established that do not require the installation or use of card reading units for the dispensing fuel. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,141 to Jensen. The patent to Jensen shows a system that has aspects activated by wireless signals transmitted from a mobile telephone. While the Jensen system may have useful features, there is room for improvement.